1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for blasting a strip emerging from a roll stand, wherein the apparatus includes a separate strip edge blasting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing rolled products, particularly rolled strip, it is necessary to dry by means of compressed air the strip which emerges from a roll stand and is covered with cooling liquid. For this purpose, it is known in the art to use a strip blasting unit which, independently of the minimum and maximum strips widths, is composed of a middle zone with nozzles and several individually switchable end zones. However, this end zone strip blasting unit usually is not sufficient for blasting off the cooling liquid which is dragged through the roll gap in the area of the strip edge. For this reason, frequently a separate strip edge blasting unit is installed in which the blasting nozzle is manually or mechanically or displaceably moved into the area of the strip edge; accordingly, this unit is very complicated.